Broken and yet whole
by KatoGS123
Summary: Naruto’s mind breaks and lets loose an interesting results! Split personalities Naruto


**_This idea came from the episode where Naruto gets a shadow clone's dreams where each clone has a different personality, I don't own Naruto!_**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto held his dieing friend, Sasuke, in his arms. The Uchiha was covered in needles, talking his last words to the Uzumaki, "m-my brother is still alive... I couldn't complete my goal... don't die before you make your dream reality..."

The Uchiha goes limp, seemingly dead.

"Is this the first time you lost a friend to this life style?"

The blond looks towards the masked fake hunter nin, his eye color changing rapidly from different colors of the rainbow, **"yOu KilLeD HiM!" **

The blond's voice was distorted, as if he and six other voices were talking at once.

Naruto's eye color stopped at a green color and began to speak a voice that sounds almost like a kind old healer who spent many years honing his skills to be emotionless,_ "no... he isn't dead, is he..? You only put him in a death like state..." _Naruto then carefully removed the needles from the Uchiha's body with a sad smile, _"Sasuke, you jerk, you took a hit for me... allow me to finish the fight while you rest... well... not me but me... argh..."_

The color of his eyes changed once more, now a more dark blue, giving off a more arrogant vibe, "Hey Sakura-muyō, come over here and get your boy toy out of my way," and with a swing of his arm, tossed the Uchiha out of the ice mirror dome towards Sakura and the bridge builder.

Sakura couldn't understand what happened to the Baka, first he was normal, then sounded like he talked at the same time as other people, then kind hearted person to now an asshole who called her useless, she shook the thought away as she dragged the knocked out Uchiha away from the fighting.

"Good... now that the teme is out of the way, why don't you take off your mask, girly? I know it's you from the forest! And don't go claiming your a dude either, there's no way in hell you could be a girl after I saw that cleavage babe AAAHOOOOOO!" Naruto started howling like a wolf, just to prove a point or to piss off the female fake hunter nin.

"Very well..." Haku took off her mask and eyed the blond carefully, "you seem different than back in the forest..."

"Well that's cause Naruto-U~in stopped holding us back! And let me tell ya, it was hard for me to watch that idiot not take the chance to bang that Hyuga girl back home, she is fine! I mean, a little timid but ya know what they say, the quite ones are always the kinkiest!" Naruto then grins pervertedly.

"You talk as if you are not Naruto? Then who are you?"

"Me? Dunno yet, Naruto hasn't gave us names, other than calling me a teme every time I act like Mr. I'm the last Uchiha, worship me over there," he points towards Sasuke with a frown, "honestly he gets on my nerves, I can't wait to leave this stupid squad! I mean, Sakura-muyō over there is only good for looking pretty, Sasuke-teme is a dick that needs to get laid, and our sensei is a late ass mofo who can't get laid so he relies on his hands and dirty books to get off."

The way the blond spoke made Haku blush slightly, but never got to speak as he kept talking, "I gotta say this tho, if we weren't enemies, I'd give you the spooning of a lifetime, Enemy-chan, and I'd give it to you rough, unlike the softy that was also freed with me with your little 'trick me into thinking the teme is dead' plan failed... gotta thank you tho, now Naruto-U~in isn't wasting time trying to hold us back anymore which is a good thing, now he won't take any shit from anyone when it gets to him."

The blond smirks and vanished, reappearing behind Haku and gave her chest a grabbing, making her squeal in shock of being groped, "B cups... nice, would've never guessed..." Haku turned to kick the groping blond in the jewels but the blond vanished.

"Awww Haku-chan, did I scare you? Hahaha, you know, I think I'm getting bored, so I'm gonna knock ya beautiful ass out and go hunt down Gato," Haku didn't even see the blond as he chopped her neck, knocking her out, "now, as much as I love watching Sensei getting his ass kicked, I better help him before I go tycoon hunting!"

Kakashi was about to charge Zabuza with a lighting blade when all of the sudden, Naruto kicks him in his lightning coated arm and looks at Zabuza, "look Nanika I Hoshō-san, let's make a deal? We don't kill you and your daughter or lover or tool or whatever Haku means to you, and you can take half of everything Gato has of value, or we kill you now and I brag about how I killed the mighty Zabuza who has a big sword but little dick."

Zabuza stares at the blond for a second before laughing, "Gaki, you got spunk, Haku is my adopted daughter more than anything now, so I'd never would let you kill her, so you got a deal."

Smirking, Naruto then looks at Kakashi, who was in shock at how different Naruto became, "before you ask Kaka-teme, no I'm not Naruto or the damn fox, I'm more Naruto than anything... for now on... call me Yusoto, Naruto is taking a nap since he can't handle life right now, after all, you try being tortured by a group of Yamanaka's with a child abuse fetish around six years old and not gain any side affects, honestly he tried so hard to keep us under raps since he's a kind hearted son of an asshole, yeah I know who my daddy is, Naruto doesn't but the rest of us does since we can handle who he is right now, we plan on telling him when he's older or to just let Jiji-aho tell him."

Kakashi looks at Yusoto, "just how many of you are there? Please tell me?"

"Well there's me and the real Naruto, Naruko, haruto, the old foxy, and someone even worse than foxy but he sleeps all the damn time, just better hope he doesn't wake up cause like foxy, he hates Konoha with a passion! Not even joking, the Baka you know nearly killed himself a few times thanks to that asswipe and now that we can control Naruto when he loses it, well, won't be pretty if he is let out, hell even foxy stays clear of that guy, if that's telling you how bad he is."

"You really are Mind fucked, aren't ya Naruto?"

"Yes he is, and until he wake up, call me Yusoto! Now, if you excuse me, my favorite playtime is here, who can hit the pimp in the nuts first, what? Fine Haruto you don't have to play, Naruko, I'll let you play first."

The blond's eyes changes to a pink color, "o-Ok..." his voice became timid and almost feminine, "there!" He thrown a kunai into the mist, which was followed by a man screaming.

"My leg!" The mist clears and shows Gato, on the ground with a kunai in his short legs, only a few inches from the man's family jewels.

"Hahaha! Nice shot sis! Hey Nanika I Hoshō-san, want a turn?"

Zabuza smirks, "damn kid, you're almost as batty as me, sure, hand me a kunai?"

Yusoto tosses a kunai to the bandaged man who then tosses it and it goes into Gato's stomach, "Well shit I miss..."

"Hot damn a stomach shot! That'll be tough to beat..."

"Those guys are slowly killing our meal ticket!"

"Kill them before boss dies! That way we can kill boss ourselves and take all his shit!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Two clones appear, their eyes different colors than Yusoto.

_"Let's hurry this up, I'm Naruto's doctor and leaving him alone for to long might make more of us created."_

_"And I wanna be with my little brother and protect him! No girl is better for my little brother than me!"_

"Let's get em boys... and uh Naruko!" The three killed all the thugs without batting an eye.

The clones finished as Yusoto smirks after all but Gato was left alive, "now, let's finish our game," he threw his bloody kunai into the dieing man's skull.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

A week later, Naruto woke up and looked around, "Huh... where am I?" He noticed Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei? What happened?"

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Poor Naruto's mind is broken, or is it whole? Lol get it?_**

**_Ja ne!_**


End file.
